


Circe's Adoption Center: Introduction

by DeltaSpooks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, gembitties, gembitty au based off of Undertales bittybones au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: You had heard of the before, of course, but you had never actually seen them before.





	Circe's Adoption Center: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually read SU fanfics before or really got into the fandom before this, so i hope i'm not messing anything up.  
> tumblr is Circesbittygems (i have no idea how to link on here, sorry)

You look at the scrap of paper in your hand, the address to the adoption center was smudged, but still legible. This was not the first time you thought about adopting a gembitty, but this was the first time you had gotten the guts to come and visit the place. It was out of the way, out of the city and deep into the woods, near an abandoned mine.

You looked back down to the scrap of paper, only slightly concerned that this wasn’t the right place, but…

You could see movement under the bushes, and you could hear the musical laughter of the tiny gems playing. It was odd, but comforting to know that you found the right place. You pulled your jacket closer to yourself as a cold wind blew, chilling you down to the bones. You began your trek down the sidewalk, the only way to really get to the center. Or, at least, the only way you had found on the property.

The gems that seemed to be following you, keeping an eye on you, almost came into your line of view. It was obvious in the way the few playful gems would push each other around. At least, that’s what you think was happening.

You sighed in relief, the center was finally in sight. It looked like a regular house, like what an average person would live in. Ivy crawled up the bricks, and the flower beds were well kept. You could just make out the faintest hint of a pale pink before it disappeared further into the bushes with a giggle. You stopped a few feet in front of the home. There was a sign to the left the had the work hours written on it, and a little side note that said they could jut go ahead and walk in.

You took a step back, a step to turn around just as the door opened. You barely held back a gasp as a pale (deathly pale) body (skeletal, practically, or perhaps…) walked out of the door. Their eyes where completely black, sans the two white dots that you assume that made up their pupils. Their white hair was what shocked you the most, as you weren’t expecting them to have any. You weren’t sure exactly  _what_  they were but… in this moment, you knew that you wouldn’t be leaving without going inside and talking with them.

“Ah, we’ve been expecting you!” their voice was deep, melodious, seductive and soothing. You had heard of monsters, of course, but you never thought that you would be meeting one. You lived in the more humanly populated areas, and didn’t particularly get out much. As much a shame it was not getting to know them, you just… never had a chance.

“Please, come inside. She’s been really excited to finally meet you.” They gestured for you to follow them as they slipped back into the house, silent as a shadow. Startling slightly, you jogged to catch up with them.

“Uh, excuse me?” You tried catching their attention, “I… don’t understand.”

“That’s okay. If you would follow me into the sunroom, I can explain a bit.”

You tilted your head in confusion, but ultimately decided to follow her to the back of the house. As you walked, you were finally able to see the little gem bitties that populated the center. You had never seen such a colorful assortment before, and such a wide diversity of sizes. There were some that barely came up past your ankles, some that came up halfway up your calf, but then there was the two that was clearly far larger than the majority of them, coming up above your knee. The yellow one noticed you looking at her and glared. The blue one also looked your way, but looked uninterested.

“Are you coming?” you blushed, slightly embarrassed to have been caught falling behind. You nodded and followed them through another door, this time leading into a large and bright room that had a beautiful view to the backyard. They gestured to a plush chair, “Sit, please.”

“You can’t tell how relieved I am that I caught you before you left.” they grinned at you, showing off impressively sharp canines “Sapphy was beginning to worry that you would never show.” they covered their mouth as they giggled, “We are incredibly glad that you came!”

You felt a tiny tug at the hem of your jeans.

Eyes widening, you gasped at the tiny Sapphire grinning up to you. “Hi! Its an absolute honor to finally meet you!”

You lowered your hand and watched in awe as she climbed on, letting her legs dangle over the side of your palm.

“Well, why don’t I leave you two to get to know each other, and you can come see me after your finished?” They stood and glided out of the room, a smug grin on their face.


End file.
